


Sailormen

by Straj



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	1. Prologue

Somewhere in the middle of Antarctica. A young man with silver hair in a silver suit with two hands raises a large crystal phallus.

Decorate the night,  
Crystal fuck  
And gather in amorous captivity  
All the warriors.  
Call  
In the name of fuck and love!

 

Crystal phallus flashes brightly and goes out slowly, leaving the area in darkness.


	2. Часть 1

1

 

Los Angeles, CA. Working morning. The toilet is one of the schools pretty boy of sixteen with long Golden hair, Golden skin, huge languorous Golden eyes, black shirt and black pants jerking off to a picture of Angelina Jolie.

Disturbing me  
Today was  
Probably flesh and an ass tired...  
But something in the air coming.  
Today something will happen!

 

Then he notices that his groin suddenly there is a strange mark.

 

What is it?  
What's going on?  
And why me  
So it all starts?  
Torn and speech language!  
Don't screw my hand!

 

Begins to wank harder

 

In the name of rod of the Sun  
Force give!

 

His clothes disappear, appear gold and black ribbons that form a gold sailor suit and black Thong, on her feet were gold ballet flats. The guy inspects himself.

I - Lee!  
I am a warrior of the Sun!  
And I'm flying towards the battle.  
I want to fight!

 

Disappears in a flash of light.

 

2

 

At this time in one of the schools in the Tokyo toilet sits the blue-haired sixteen-year-old nerd and fingering on the photo of the soloist "Tokyo Hotel". Suddenly his groin is beginning to itch.

What is it?  
I feel I need to say  
Continue to fingering sense.

 

Continues his occupation. His clothes disappear. Appears soapy foam that forms on the nerd blue sailor suit and a blue Thong and blue boots.

I want to fly  
And to save everyone.  
I - Ima!  
Warrior Mercury!

 

Disappears.

3

 

In the same school in the closet sits another sixteen-year-old dummy with long yellow hair and also on someone jerking off. At one point he twists the stars and in the end, it turns out, dressing up in orange, blue Thong and yellow ballet flats.

What is it?  
Can't I be left alone?  
But I'm a warrior of light and love!  
Venus is my fetish.  
And I'm Miko,  
Go to save  
Princess!

 

Disappears

4

 

In Los Angeles, right in the classroom sixteen-year-old boy with chocolate skin, brown hair and green eyes betrayed the dreams of his neighbor on the Desk. And suddenly his body released from clothing and wraps the three ribbons blue, green and white. They form a green sailor suit, a blue Thong and white ballet flats.

What the hell!  
And no, cursing is not stuck.  
I — Angel  
Angel of light!  
And the warrior of the Earth!  
Wait for me Princess, wait!

 

Disappears in a flash.

5

 

And in one school in Tokyo, sixteen year old boy in the throes of ecstasy right in the middle of class. His clothing gradually disappears, substituted for fire rings, which form a red sailor suit, a purple Thong and red ballet flats.

I - Rey!  
I am a warrior of Mars!  
I once again save the Princess  
From trouble!  
But I'm... never...  
More...

 

Disappears in a flash of light.


	3. Part 2

All five of us kids howl with a large demon, which has a huge polynomial in the form of tentacles.

Lee

 

Begone evil!  
I gold rings  
Forever will chain you!

 

Ima

 

Lathered soap I  
Now you  
And you will dissolve in it!

 

Miko

 

Love chain  
I will strangle you!

 

Angel

 

And ribbons  
I will entwine  
And in the gift of love  
I'll get you!

 

Ray

 

Will burn in the fire  
Mad passion!

 

The demon

 

Now hacked  
You  
I have a virgin ass  
And will you curse  
That day and hour,  
When I dared to enter  
With me in the fight!

Enough warriors, but not in time anything to do with them, because there are five more. Muscular boy of seventeen. 

First  
A tall guy with brown long hair in a dark green dressing and pink Thong, and green boots.

 

My name is Mako!  
And I lightning sword!  
Be gone demon!

 

Second  
Short, with black hair to his shoulders, dressed in a purple sailor suit, black Thong, black boots.

 

Die you demon,   
From my rod!  
My name is Haty!

 

Third  
Tall, short straw-colored hair, in a blue sailor suit, yellow g string, blue boots.

 

Demon — damn!  
Descend to hell!  
And I — Haru,  
The fact I will be happy!

 

Fourth  
Tall with wavy hair, emerald color, emerald, dressing up, blue Thong and emerald ballet flats

 

So you drown yourself  
In the ocean.  
I command you  
Mi - hero!

 

Fifth  
Tall with long black hair in the grey sailor suit, boots and a crimson Thong

 

Let the dead and you will sing  
Die - bastard!.  
I — Sica!

 

The demon

 

I disappear  
But I'll be back  
With a crowd of angry  
Demons!

Disappears.

 

The five warriors slips in a pile and ask the second five.

 

\- Who are you?

— Why you intervened?

— And you, handsome, anything!

— We'll be together?

Forever?

 

Mako

 

Princess and Prince  
We need to find,  
So fucking light  
At the end of the road.  
So demons  
To banish from the Earth!

 

Miko

 

Once we find them  
We in the world?

 

Sica

 

Fuck!

 

Go in different directions.


	4. Part 3

1

 

Somewhere in the Arctic. The demons sitting next to the huge Hermaphrodite in a leather harness.

 

Hermaphrodite

 

Will on them  
We the polynomial  
And get  
Them prisoner.  
And the rest for  
Princess!

 

2

 

Demons appear on the streets of Los Angeles and Tokyo. The soldiers begin to fight them.

 

Lee

 

I rings you  
I will cast  
And blow your mind!

 

Angel

 

Here's the tape for  
You  
My demon!  
Will kill you!

 

The demon grabs both warriors and skewer on your polynomial.

 

I'll kill you  
And smash guts  
In pieces!

 

Then there are five more.

 

First  
Brutal Nordic blond nineteen years old in a white sailor suit, black Thong and blue ballet flats

 

The wind blow harder!  
From the monster men  
Pluck!  
Don't be I — Marv!

 

Picks up the two soldiers.

Second  
Brutal fiery red-haired man of about nineteen, red-yellow, dressing up, black Thong and red boots.

 

Gori fire  
And the flames hoist!  
And the demon disappears!  
You Tray this allows!

 

Third  
Brutal platinum blonde 19 years old in a sparkly sailor suit, black panties and silver boots

 

Metal, Razi  
Without mercy  
Demons.  
Don't piss me off!  
I — cool Dee!

 

Fourth  
Brutal black master 19 years of age with long black hair in sadomasochistic harness, white panties and brown boots.

 

Soil — squeeze  
And the demon from the bumper.  
Look  
In my eyes  
I'm Chris  
The black man!

 

Fifth  
Brutal the blue-haired punk of nineteen years with blue-grey sailor suit, black Thong and blue boots

 

Lacey water!  
And die forever!  
Demon — you're dead.  
Jay is stronger than all!

 

The demon explodes.

3

 

At this time, in Tokyo, Venus, mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto and Neptune are fighting the demon. However, the forces are unequal. The demon had already planted them all on your huge polynomial and voluptuous Fucks. But then there are three men in leather mini-shorts, jackboots and gloves.

 

First  
High the blue-haired guy in his twenties. Hair gathered in a ponytail.

 

The explosion of stars  
You cut up  
In the noodles.  
I - CY,  
Tell you!

 

Second  
The tall blond man in his twenties.

 

Bag dust  
Demon.  
And I'm  
Help  
If I wasn't —  
Uten!

 

Third  
Glamorous the guy twenty years.

 

I said  
Nasty!  
Avaunt!  
I am lovable scamp  
Taiky,  
Say!

 

The demon explodes.

 

Three of them raise the rest.

 

Now we have to hurry,  
So the Princess of innocence to deprive!

 

All disappear in a flash of light


	5. Part 4

Somewhere on the streets of Tokyo. Low fine boy about fifteen years old with long, Golden hair pulled back in a ponytail, with blue eyes, dressed in a pale blue shirt and pink pants with strazikami anxiously pressed to the wall. It comes a big Demon with a huge polynomial.

The demon

 

Will kill you  
And take possession of  
Crystal  
Horseradish!

 

But then between the Demon and the blond guy there in a black cloak naked muscular body, mask and red boxer shorts in pink heart.

Guy

 

I Stringmen.  
Rather Mostacedo  
And no,  
Tuxedo-Mask!  
Fight me!  
Yes don't worry!

 

The demon

 

Ah! The Prince is here!  
You Khan!

 

Grabs the guy in the mask and disappears with it.

 

Blondie  
Crying

 

Oh my dear,  
Mamoru!  
What a pity!  
I will follow you!  
The demons you find!

But then there are a lot of guys in multi-colored sailor outfit.

 

The Warrior Of Pluto.

 

Princess?  
You?

 

Blondie

 

I like the guy...

 

Warrior Of Saturn

 

You can check this.  
Princess  
The signs are there.  
It would be an honor.

Blondie peels off with the pants and panties

Here admire.  
We found the Princess.  
On the dick three rings  
Of gold,  
Crystal  
Jasper and pink!  
Princess!

Gets up to one knee and attached to the dick. Others do the same.

 

Blondie  
embarrassed and pulling his pants

 

My boyfriend has been kidnapped!  
His huge demon stole!  
Help?

 

Warriors  
chorus

 

Lead on, Princess, we  
In deadly fight!


	6. Part 5

Somewhere in Antarctica. The soldiers wander in the cold and the snow shivered from the cold. And soon wander to the ruined city, where they will be a huge naked Hermaphrodite. 

Hermaphrodite

 

You give me  
Crystal fucking  
I'll pick you up  
In sexual captivity.  
And I'd fuck  
Eternity  
You!

 

Blondie

 

If I wasn't Usaki!  
Not in my ass  
Aliens fuck!  
I'm not like that!

 

Then there cerebro blond in a robe of silver

 

Usaki

 

Who are you?

 

Blonde

 

I am the Prince of Celebros!  
I'm your father  
Usaki!  
And the world is about to come to an end!

 

Usaki

 

What should I do then,  
Time common trouble is brewing?

 

Celebros

 

To save the world,  
Nirvana needs to get.  
And that crystal dick  
To light...

 

Usaki

 

And what is it?

 

Celebros

 

All the warriors you have  
Fuck her in the ass  
While the hearts of passion burning.  
And every time  
Comes power.  
Will you spend it on saving the world!

 

Usaki

 

There are no problems.  
And for the sake of peace!  
I'm ready,  
Start!

The soldiers lay Usaci in the snow and begin to fuck. Still have it, in the mouth of Usaci appears to glow, evolving into a giant crystal dick. Every time he glows brighter. When it ends,Usaci jumps up from the snow in a silver dressing and a Thong, and in his hand he holds a crystal member.

Usaci

 

I force fucking filled!  
And this fuck!  
Will he  
For the salvation of the worlds.  
You must die!

 

Crystal sticks dick in ass Hermaphrodite

 

Hermaphrodite

 

I die!  
God!  
Evaporate!  
But you'll die with me  
Usaki!  
Bastard!  
And finally  
To break you  
I'll be happy!

 

His dick grows to giant size and just strung Usaci themselves. And then the Hermaphrodite explodes.

 

Usaki lay on the snow beneath him crimson stain spreads. Appears Mamoru.

 

Mamoru

 

Usaki!  
My baby!  
Don't die!  
Hear me!  
So to save you  
From the evil rock,  
I love from God  
Cure!

 

Begins to love Usaci

The remaining soldiers split into pairs and begin to do the same. Finally Usaki sighs, opens his eyes.

Usaki

 

You healed me  
Love watering.  
I love you,  
Mamoro my!  
Go home!

 

All happily begin to cry and disappear in a flash of light.


	7. Epilogue

Somewhere in the cosmos. About the lop-sided Desk sit three. One guy of years of twenty five, with dark brown short hair, wearing black boots, jeans and a shirt. Girl twenty-three years old in a black suit and a girl of about twenty, with sparkling hair, which is dressed in shiny pants and a white blouse.

Guy

 

Wonderful time spent.

 

Girl

 

When we play,  
At stake may,  
The other will be.  
Of course, the thought  
They turn into guys  
Was funny,  
But  
I didn't like.

 

Guy

 

Me too.  
But this was great.

 

The third girl

 

Let's not be sad  
About the past.  
And we will play.  
We're the Keepers of  
And we need something to do.

 

Guy

 

Agree.


End file.
